


Odaxelagnia

by Crystalwren



Series: Paraphilias and Other Compulsions [4]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Kink, Odaxelagnia, Paraphilias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwren/pseuds/Crystalwren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odaxelagnia – sexual arousal through biting or being bitten.</p>
<p>“You’re gorgeous when you’re marked. It suits you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odaxelagnia

**_Odaxelagnia_ ** _– sexual arousal through biting or being bitten._

 

_“You’re as wild as a tiger._ Alors. _A tiger needs her stripes_.”

‘Nightpictures’ – Rod Jones

 

 

“Come on,” she murmurs, tugging his hand. “Come with me.”

 

Through the hall to her bedroom. He's been there a thousand times before. He's never become tired of it. “Now,” she says, and those gorgeous purple eyes are sparking, dark, filled with honey. “Now,” and as always, he follows her.

 

“We split up Belle,” he tells her. “Remember? We got divorced.”

 

She leads him to her bed and pushes him down the mattress.

 

“Stop talking now.”

 

“Yes, Belle,” he says obediently. “I'll do anything you say.”

 

“Liar,” she tells him, wrinkling her nose in that adorable way of hers, “You’ve never done as you’re told. Jean-Luc used to whip you silly.”

 

“And you loved it, didn’t you,” Remy says bitterly, “You were always a little too solicitous when I was bruised up.”

 

“A tiger needs his stripes.” She cups the side of his face, trails her fingers down his neck, scratching at him with her fingernails. “You’re gorgeous when you’re marked. It suits you.”

 

Remy shudders. His red eyes briefly flutter shut before he sighs. “Belle,” he says, sitting up and gently pushing her away, “I don’t think that this is a good idea.”

 

“Why not?” Belle asks silkily, “You split up with your pet soul-sucking vampire, didn’t you?” She sits down beside him, crossing her legs primly. “And now, the only thing you’re doing,” here she pauses with a secret little smile, “And now all you’re doing is mooning after the slut. And it’s not like you were faithful to her when you were together. That tape...” Remy flinches. “You can’t fool me, you know. You’ve been playing the embarrassed cad role very well. Fake it until you make it, _mon cher?_ Maybe if you keep laughing you’ll eventually get over how _violated_ you feel.”    

 

“Sometimes, Belle,” Remy says quietly, “I hate you.”

 

“Liar.” Something wistful flickers across her face. “You can talk to me if you’d like. I mean, talk to me the way you used to talk to Jean-Luc.”

 

Remy closes his eyes, falls back onto the bed. “What’s done is done. What’s over is over.”

 

“It’s never over as long as you remember it.”

 

“I don’t want to talk.” He smiles and rolls over onto his side, putting his hand on her knee.

 

“Oh, so now you’re interested.”

 

“I’m always interested.”

 

“Yes, you are.” Belle heaves a great sigh.

 

She runs the back of her hand down his arm. He shivers when she leans down and retraces that path with her tongue.

 

“Ah,” Remy sighs, and draws a sharp, hard breath when she sucks the tender skin in the crook of his elbow. When she pauses to spit out a hair, he gives her a look of mingled affection and exasperation. “Way to kill the romance, Belle.”

 

“Shut up. At least I shave.”

 

“Mostly,” Remy says with a smirk, and playfully blocks the loose blow she aims at him.

 

“Shut up and let me do this.”

 

Remy grins that filthy grin of his that he gets whenever someone makes a double entendre and she jabs him sharply in the side. Not giving him time to recover, she nuzzles at the inside of his wrist and nips sharply at the delicate skin. He tenses, his hands fisting around the sheets. He opens his mouth to protest as she stands up and moves away, but all she is doing is stripping off her blouse and taking off her bra. He doesn’t offer to help her; last time he tried to do that, he’d discovered the hard way that there were tiny razor blades embedded in the fabric around the clasp. Belle believes in being prepared. Afterwards, she’d kissed the blood away from his fingertips and begged his forgiveness. They’d both known she wasn’t sorry at all. Mind, her brother Julien had been alive at that time; she’d had very good reason to booby trap her bras.

“Now,” she says, straddling him again, deftly unbuttoning his shirt. “What is this?” He’s wearing body armour under his shirt. It’s made of layers of silk and synthetic leather, so finely worked that it’s impossible to see while he’s dressed

 

“I’ve been feeling rather paranoid lately,” Remy tells her, voice deep with irony, “I keep getting the feeling that someone’s trying to kill me.”

 

Belle snorts. A knife appears in her hand from...somewhere. With deft flicks of her knife she opens the seams and cuts him out of it, layer by layer.  “How much is this worth, anyway?”

 

“More than what you can afford.”

 

“More? Has life been that good to you, husband?”

 

“I’m...oh... a careful investor.”

 

Belle hums. She flicks his chin with a fingernail before stroking down his chest. She leans forward and kisses him while she digs her fingernails into the skin over his sternum. He moans into her mouth. “Please,” he whispers.

 

“Please what?”

 

“Don’t be such a tease, Belle!”

 

“Fine,” she says. She stands again, strips naked. She straddles him again, bare flesh over his crotch. She leans forward and kisses him on the shoulder. And then, with no warning, she latches on with her teeth. A strangled yelp makes its way out of his throat. She bites and bites, chewing at his skin and flesh, leaving bruises everywhere while Remy tells her, _faster, harder._

 

Finally he starts to beg her. “Now,” he whimpers, “Now.”

 

Belle scrabbles at his belt and trouser fly. Roughly, she yanks down his trousers, exposing him so that she can part her thighs and take him inside while she bites him almost hard enough to draw blood. He comes with a strangled whimper. Belle leans back, watching him come down. She always loves this part, when he’s softer, easier to manipulate. Finally, his eyes flutter open. He smiles sleepily.

 

“That was amazing.”

 

“Your turn,” Belle tells him, leaning back.

 

“Hard act to follow, Belle. I honestly don’t think I can compare.” She strokes the side of his face, pushing her thumb into his mouth for him to bite.

 

“I’m sure you can manage,” She says.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> My first X-Men fic in almost a decade. Welp.


End file.
